JDR: What happened to Horror?
Hello again soldiers! Its the Johnos! Today will be a short rant about how the horror genre is dying. If you're wondering about the review of The Exorcist I said was coming, it still is, so don't worry. So, lets get into it. The Glory Days (late 60's-early 90's) This period brought us the scariest movies of all time. The number of horror movies produced in this period was extremely high as well. And the quality of the horror film grew to immense proportions, straying away from the rubber-suited monster mashes of the previous era, and becoming more realistic and gritty. Now, the horror genre focused on shocking and startling the audience with as realistic gore as possible and jump-scares, as well as creating a realistic situation that would be as scary as a monster would be. Thus, the slasher film was born. No paranormal monsters here. Just murderers doing what they do best. All of the greatest horror films of all time came out in this era. The Golden Age of Horror. The Decline Begins (mid-late 90's) This era was a bridge to the shit-smeared modern horror film. This era gave rise to the horror-comedy as a mainstream genre. The number of those skyrocketed in the 90's, and although a select few, such as the first Leprechaun movie and Tremors, were okay, the vast majority of them were just awful. They became less and less about true horror and more and more about action,gore, and tits. Even legendary directors fell victim to this era of non-terror. This was also the era of the Unwanted or Unneeded Sequels. Texas Chainsaw, Pumpkinhead, both great movies from the golden age, ruined by the times. The same man directed the sequels, and he seems to be more of a victim there than the franchises the studios made him ruin. They pretty much forced the poor guy to direct these movies that he had no interest in and no knowledge of how to go about making them. He tried his best, but it didn't work. Poor dude... The Era of the Jumpscare (late 90's-present) Now we get to the crusty topping on the shit taco. Horror films today are nothing but excessive gore, disturbing content, sexual content, and jumpscares. Plots? Interesting characters? Actually scary atmosphere? PFFT! Aint nobody got time fo dat these days. The horror industry is now a jumbled mess. Remakes are way too common and most of the time extremely unnecessary, Characters are extremely stupid, even low-budget horror movies cost at least a million bucks, and there are RARELY any good horror films anymore. Its been a very long time since I saw a trailer for a horror movie that didn't end up being terrible. Why can't we go back a few steps? Lets go back to the 70's and 80's. Back then, horror was genuine and didn't always follow the same patterns over and over again. We had suspense, we had interesting characters, a reasonable amount of gore and sexual content, and there was much more originality. That's what we lack most nowadays, that originality. Why can't we create an interesting and new concept anymore? Even now, the thing I am waiting for is the new Evil Dead show. Its literally the most original thing out there right now and thats only because we haven't had a real one of those for a while (no the remake was not a real one). Honestly, we need the directors of the golden age to educate this generation on how to make a goddamn horror film. Afterword So yeah. Horror movies suck now. Thats a thing. So, anyway, The Jaws video will be coming soon, and so will the Exorcist review. I've been running myself pretty ragged the last few days and i need to slow down and take my time. I've recorded over five hours of usable content for my youtube channel that i will be releasing when i have nothing else to post. To get tat five hours of content, I have twice that in unusable content that had to be deleted. So bear with me wite i get into the flow of things. Other than that I've got nothing going on, so with that I'm out, and have a great day! Category:Rants